The original goal of this project was to investigate the utility of (125)Iodine-IUDR in treating intrahepatic carcinomas by using the (L)10 hepatobiliary carcinoma model in guinea pigs. We were able to demonstrate only minimal uptake in tumor cells by microautoradiography. These results led to experiments to measure the blood flow to this tumor and other determinants of radionuclide delivery in this tumor model. Additional experiments have now progressed in the direction of examining the delivery of radiolabeled murine monoclonal antibodies to this model tumor, and measuring the effects of a proposed antigen-binding-site-barrier as an inhibitor of uniform tumor distribution of radionuclide-carrying antibodies.